PACIFICADOR
thumb|left|381px Romper o Ciclo da Hostilidade Bem-aventurados os pacificadores, porque serão chamados filhos de Deus. S. Mat. 5:9. Algum tempo atrás, uma senhora escreveu para a conselheira Ann Landers, que mantém uma coluna em muitos jornais. O pseudônimo da consulente era "Filha. Qualquer lugar. EUA." Essa senhora descreveu sua mãe como "a pessoa mais imprestável do mundo". Contou como sua mãe a criticara desde quando ela se conhecia por gente, fazendo com que se sentisse tola e inútil. Por sorte, aquela senhora se havia casado com um pacificador - o tipo de pessoa sobre a qual Jesus estava falando quando pronunciou a sétima bem-aventurança. O marido daquela senhora ajudou-a a ver que sua mãe era produto da criação que recebera, e levou-a a imaginar como teria sido a infância dela, já que a sua mãe tinha sido crítica, egoísta e intratável. A consulente se lembrava muito bem de sua avó. Aceitou a sugestão do marido e não teve dificuldade para imaginar como teria sido a infância de sua mãe. Devia ter sido pelo menos tão ruim como a dela mesma. Quando a remetente daquela carta começou a ver a questão sob essa luz, a atitude dela para com a sua mãe começou a mudar também. A compaixão substituiu a hostilidade. E, embora sua mãe não tivesse mudado basicamente de conduta na ocasião em que a carta foi enviada (talvez isso fosse esperar demais!), a filha havia mudado, e isso é que era importante. O melhor, entretanto, foi que seu relacionamento com a mãe melhorou a ponto de ela poder passar por alto as críticas. Em compensação, percebeu que sua mãe não lhe jogava mais tantas farpas. Esperava até que um dia ela e a mãe pudessem ser amigas. PALAVRA A Palavra de Deus é em Tudo Verdade As Tuas palavras são em tudo verdade desde o princípio. Sal. 119:160. Em 1880, William M. Ramsay, erudito inglês e admirador de Julius Wellshausen (o pai da alta crítica bíblica), foi à Frígia, na Ásia Menor, para contradizer a história de Lucas registrada em seu evangelho e no livro de Atos. De início, ele foi despertado de sua ilusão por um estudo de Atos 14:6, que declara que se passa a fronteira da Licaônia, indo de Icônio para Listra. A declaração de Lucas era contrária à opinião da maioria das modernas autoridades em geografia, e parecia contradizer escritores antigos. Mas, enquanto Ramsay estudava as inscrições, ele compreendeu que o autor de Atos sabia mais da antiga geografia da Frígia do que os críticos modernos. Em todas as outras declarações do fato na história de Lucas, Ramsay encontrou uma exatidão tão surpreendente, que em 1915 declarou que "a história de Lucas é incomparável no que se relaciona à sua confiabilidade". Tão convincente foi a evidência descoberta por Ramsay, que ele se tornou cristão e um intrépido defensor da Bíblia. Aquilo que o Sr. Ramsay descobriu a respeito de Lucas é essencialmente verdadeiro quanto ao restante da Bíblia - a Palavra de Deus é em tudo verdade. À luz das descobertas arqueológicas, o já falecido William F. Albright, considerado por muitos como o mais eminente arqueólogo do Oriente Próximo de sua época, reconheceu que "dados arqueológicos e inscrições têm estabelecido a historicidade de inúmeras passagens e declarações do Antigo Testamento; o número desses casos é muitas vezes maior do que o daqueles onde se prova o contrário". Naqueles poucos exemplos em que os eruditos consideram a Bíblia incorreta, o cristão pode aguardar ainda um julgamento. A pá dos arqueólogos continua confirmando o Livro. Alguns críticos gostam de indicar que os manuscritos da Bíblia contêm umas 50.000 variantes. A quase totalidade dessas é de menor importância, como as variações na maneira de escrever uma palavra - e nenhuma delas afeta a nossa salvação. A esmagadora evidência é que para todos os propósitos práticos a Bíblia é totalmente verdade. A Bíblia pode ser "imperfeita" para os padrões humanos, mas é perfeita para o seu propósito - a salvação das nossas almas (ver I S. Ped. 1:9). A Palavra de Deus é Poderosa Porque a palavra de Deus é viva e eficaz, e mais cortante do que qualquer espada de dois gumes, e penetra até ao ponto de dividir alma e espírito, juntas e medulas, e apta para discernir os pensamentos e propósitos do coração. Heb. 4:12. Talvez nem sempre percebamos o fato, mas existem tremendas reservas de energia ao nosso redor. Por exemplo, calcula-se que um relâmpago médio libera cerca de um bilhão de watts de energia em cada descarga. Em anos recentes, os cientistas começaram a entender como ocorre essa liberação. As cargas elétricas começam a avolumar-se nas nuvens do tipo cúmulos-nimbos quando o ar quente e úmido entra em contato com ar frio e seco. Essa interação produz um desequilíbrio das cargas elétricas. A parte inferior do cúmulo de trovoada se torna carregada positivamente, ao passo que a terra tem carga negativa. À medida que as cargas se acumulam e se atraem, correntes de elétrons disparam da terra na direção da nuvem e depois recuam, mas em cada avanço chegam um pouco mais perto da nuvem. Quando chega o ponto em que é vencida a resistência do ar, uma enorme carga de eletricidade salta pela "trilha" assim preparada, e nós a vemos como a cintilação do relâmpago. Os cientistas calcularam que a terra é atingida por raios cerca de 16 milhões de vezes por ano, aproximadamente uma vez a cada dois segundos. A maior concentração dessas poderosas descargas ocorre na Indonésia, onde as tempestades elétricas acontecem em 222 dos 365 dias do ano. Deus é uma fonte infinitamente maior de energia do que qualquer relâmpago, mas durante a maior parte do tempo nem sequer temos consciência desse poder. "Os céus por Sua palavra se fizeram, e pelo sopro de Sua boca o exército deles. ... Pois Ele falou, e tudo se fez; Ele ordenou, e tudo passou a existir." Sal. 33:6 e 9. Mas não só a palavra falada de Deus contém energia; a Sua palavra escrita é igualmente poderosa. Assim como a nuvem tem um papel a desempenhar na liberação de energia elétrica, assim também nós temos um papel no que se refere a experimentar o poder espiritual reservado na Palavra de Deus. Ao esquadrinharmos essa Palavra e buscarmos a Deus "tateando" (Atos 17:27), o Seu poder transformador haverá de manifestar-se em nossa vida. Esconder a Palavra de Deus no Coração Naqueles dias a palavra do Senhor era mui rara; as visões não eram freqüentes. I Sam. 3:1. Em seu livro In the Presence of Mine Enemies (Na Presença dos Meus Inimigos), escrito em co-autoria com sua esposa Phyllys, o Capitão Howard Rutledge conta como descobriu a preciosidade da Bíblia num campo de prisioneiros de guerra no Vietnã do Norte, onde passou sete anos. Aqui estão algumas citações de seu livro: "Eu havia negligenciado completamente a dimensão espiritual de minha vida. Foi necessário o aprisionamento para mostrar-me como era vazia a minha vida sem Deus. ... "Tentei desesperadamente lembrar-me de porções das Escrituras, de sermões, de corinhos evangélicos da infância e de hinos que cantávamos na igreja. ... "Como lutei para recordar aqueles versículos bíblicos e hinos! ... Desafortunadamente, eu não tinha visto a importância de memorizar versos da Bíblia ou cânticos. Nunca imaginei que fosse passar sete anos (cinco dos quais em confinamento solitário) numa prisão do Vietnã do Norte ou que o simples fato de pensar em um verso memorizado pudesse tornar um dia inteiro mais suportável. A parte do versículo que eu havia decorado era: 'Guardei a Tua palavra no meu coração.' Com que freqüência desejei ter realmente feito um esforço para esconder a Palavra de Deus no coração!" - Págs. 34-38. Tendo passado três anos como prisioneiro de guerra durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, posso entender os sentimentos do Capitão Rutledge. Logo nos primeiros dias depois de nosso encarceramento, e nos últimos dias antes de nossa libertação, quando a morte e a fome andavam de emboscada na terra, a Palavra de Deus foi muito preciosa para mim. Lembro-me de ter memorizado o Salmo 33:18 e 19: "Eis que os olhos do Senhor estão sobre os que O temem, sobre os que esperam na Sua misericórdia, para livrar-lhes a alma da morte, e, no tempo da fome, conservar-lhes a vida." A Bíblia nos adverte de que virão dias em que haverá "fome sobre a Terra, não de pão, nem sede de água, mas de ouvir as palavras do Senhor". Amós 8:11. Quão preciosa, então, nos será a Palavra de Deus! E quão importante é que, nestes dias de relativa paz e prosperidade, entesouremos a Sua Palavra em nosso coração! (Sal. 119:11). Julgados Pela Palavra Quem Me rejeita e não aceita a Minha mensagem já tem quem vai julgá-lo. As palavras que Eu tenho dito serão o seu juiz no último dia. S. João 12:48 (BLH). Relata-se que alguns anos atrás dois turistas americanos olhavam um famoso quadro em um dos grandes museus da Europa, quando um deles comentou com desprezo: - Eu não daria um centavo por essa pintura. Um guarda por acaso ouviu o comentário, dirigiu-se ao crítico, deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e disse: - Senhor, essas telas não estão em julgamento. Mas o senhor está. Outro tipo de crítico gosta de colocar a Bíblia em julgamento. Muitos anos atrás, quando eu trabalhava como colportor em São Francisco para pagar a faculdade, um idoso senhor começou a conversar comigo num bonde, enquanto voltávamos para casa. Ele queria saber o que eu fazia para me sustentar. Contei-lhe que vendia Bíblias e outros livros religiosos. Jamais me esquecerei da reação dele: "A Bíblia é um dos livros mais imundos conhecidos pelo homem." Talvez eu devesse ter desafiado aquele senhor a explicar sua declaração, mas não o fiz. Simplesmente encerrei a conversa ali mesmo. Há pessoas que parecem ter satisfação em depreciar a Bíblia. Algumas delas até professam ser cristãs. Essas pessoas aparentemente estudam a Bíblia, não para obter compreensão espiritual, mas para exibir intelectual perspicácia. A Bíblia as descreve como pessoas que ultrapassam o que está escrito (ver I Cor. 4:6). Presumem estar encarregadas de julgar a Palavra de Deus. O que não percebem é que um dia essa mesma Palavra as julgará. A Palavra as julgará? Como pode ser isso? Veja: Os estudiosos da mente dizem que tudo aquilo de que nos tornamos conscientes fica armazenado na memória e precisa apenas do devido estímulo para ser reavido. O Espírito Santo está ao lado de todo estudante das Escrituras, seja ele um sincero inquiridor da verdade ou um sofista, e lhe produz convicção na consciência. Essas convicções, armazenadas na memória, levantar-se-ão no último dia para condenar o cavilador e louvar o sincero pesquisador da verdade. Quão importante, então, é que obedeçamos às convicções que o Espírito Santo produz em nossa mente ao estudarmos a Bíblia! Lembre-se de que essas convicções estarão sempre em harmonia com a Palavra de Deus. Qual é o Valor da Palavra de Deus Para Você? Nunca me afastei dos mandamentos de Deus e guardei as ordens que Ele deu bem gravadas na memória. Jó 23:12 (A Bíblia Viva). Na virada do século dezenove, uma pobre menina galesa, chamada Mary Jones, distinguiu-se na escola dominical por sua prontidão para memorizar e repetir grandes porções das Escrituras. A Bíblia era um livro raro naquele tempo. A pessoa mais próxima que possuía um exemplar, morava a quase quatro quilômetros da casa dela. O maior desejo de Mary era ter a sua própria Bíblia algum dia. A fim de conseguir isso, ela renunciava a muitas coisas e colocava de parte o pouco dinheiro que economizava daquilo que recebia como tecelã na loja de seu pai. Depois de vários anos, ela havia juntado dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma Bíblia. Bala, a cidade mais próxima onde Mary podia comprar o precioso Livro, ficava a 40 quilômetros de distância. Decidida, ela partiu caminhando descalça e levando os sapatos numa bolsa para não gastá-los. Quando chegou à casa de Thomas Charles, o vendedor local de Bíblias, ficou sabendo que ele tinha somente dois exemplares consigo, estando ambos reservados para outras pessoas. Quando ele informou que não tinha Bíblias à venda, os olhos de Mary encheram-se de lágrimas. O Sr. Charles ficou tão comovido com a decepção da moça que vendeu a ela um dos exemplares, sabendo que poderia substituí-lo. Em dezembro de 1802, Charles apresentou diante da comissão da Sociedade de Folhetos Religiosos a urgente necessidade de Bíblias galesas. Naquele encontro, aprovou-se uma resolução que acabou resultando no estabelecimento da Sociedade Bíblica Britânica e Internacional, uma organização que tem promovido a venda de Bíblias a preços razoáveis em todo o mundo. Desde então, a Bíblia tem sido o livro mais vendido no mundo, ano após ano. Pode ser encontrada na maioria dos lares do mundo ocidental. Infelizmente, em muitos desses lares, ela se encontra em uma prateleira, juntando pó. Nos dias de Jó, não havia Bíblias como as conhecemos hoje, mas ele valorizava as palavras faladas de Deus mais do que o seu próprio alimento. Não deveríamos nós valorizar a Palavra escrita de Deus do mesmo modo? Paz A Paz que CRISTO dá Eu estou lhes deixando um presente - a paz de espírito! E a paz que Eu dou não é passageira como a paz que o mundo dá. Portanto, não se aflijam nem tenham medo. S. João 14:27 (A Bíblia Viva). Nas alturas das montanhas dos Andes, na América do Sul, há uma estátua de bronze representando a Cristo. Sua base é de granito. A imagem foi fundida a partir de velhos canhões. Gravadas em espanhol, estão estas memoráveis palavras: "Será mais fácil que estas montanhas se desfaçam em pó, do que argentinos e chilenos quebrarem o concerto de paz firmado aos pés de Cristo, o Redentor." Desde a década de 1840, os povos desses dois países tinham estado em conflito por causa de suas fronteiras. Em 1900, quando uma das contendas estava no auge, alguns cidadãos imploraram para que seus líderes pedissem que o rei Eduardo VII, da Inglaterra, fosse o mediador do conflito. Ambos os governos concordaram, e como resultado o Chile e a Argentina assinaram um tratado encerrando a disputa no dia 28 de maio de 1903. Durante os festejos que se seguiram, a Sra. Costa, uma distinta dama argentina, concebeu a idéia de um monumento comemorativo do tratado e sugeriu que os canhões usados na guerra fossem derretidos e moldados na imagem de Cristo, o Príncipe da Paz. Na cerimônia de inauguração, a estátua foi apresentada ao mundo como um testemunho do desejo que os cidadãos de ambos os países tinham pela paz. IASD